Puck 3 Santana
by Finntana
Summary: Puck wins tickets to a U2 concert.  What a fun night!


**Well I was bored and I wrote this fanfiction. Its a one-shot and its kinda short but I hope you like it! :) Sorry about any spelling or grammer errors.**

After calling in for about an hour Puck finally won 2 tickets to see U2 live that night. It was about 2 hours away so he would have to find someone to go with him quick. Puck decided to call Finn.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn wanna go see U2 tonight?"<p>

"Cant sorry dude but Rachel got us tickets to see Damn Yankies at some high school."

"Dude tell her you can't go. This is a once in a lifetime chance and the seats are really good."

"No Puck I can't. You will just have to find somebody else. I have to go. Bye."

* * *

><p>Puck signed, now what was he gonna do. Finn said no so he choose the only other person he could think of, Santana. He doubted she would say yes over telephone so he decided just to drop by her house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He wasn't suprised to see Santana answer it in just sweats, a tee-shirt and her glasses on. He loved when she was dressed like this with not much makeup on. She truely looked beautiful.<p>

Santana signed and said, "What do you want?"

"Sup."

Puck passes the Latina and went strait into the house he had been in oh so often. He went and sat on the couch putting his feet on her table. Santana passed him kicking his feet off of her table and then sat by him.

"Again, what do you want!"

Draping his arm around Santana he said, "Ok Lopez I scored tickets to U2 tonight and I want you to be my plus 1."

"When is it?"

"8:00 but we would have to leave pretty soon because it's a couple hours away."

"Puck I don't even listen to U2 and I am no where near being ready to go out in public."

"Well you can go get ready now and then we can spend the night in a hotel out there after. Go get ready it will be fun!"

"No I don't wanna." Santana whined.

From there Puck picked Santana up and brought her to her room. Puck dropped Santana on her bed the went into her closet getting her some jeans and a shirt. After getting the items approved by Santana he began to undress her and then he put the new clothes on her. After Santana lied there for a while she finally got up and went into the bathroom where she began to straiten her hair. Then she had Puck go pack her some things cause if she was gonna stay overnight then she would need some stuff. When Puck came back in the room with her bag of clothes she put in some of her personally needed stuff. Puck cringed when he saw the tampons she was putting in her bag and Santana laughed at him.

"Havent you ever seen a tampon before?" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever" Puck said not knowing what to say. "Are you almost ready baby?"

"Yes Puck I am almost ready. When do we have to leave?"

"Like 20 minutes if we want to get some food before."

Putting some last touches on her hair she turned to Puck and said "Okay I'm ready!"

"Lets go."

When they were in the car they talked the whole car ride. They laughed, Santana told Puck about how Rachel had been bugging her and how Quinn wouldn't get off her case. Then Puck told her about how Finn had ditched his invitation for Rachel Berry. When they got there they enjoyed the music and Santana and Puck stayed close the whole time. There wasn't a time where they weren't toaching, Puck always had at least his arm around Santana or she would be on his lap or they would be kissing. They most definatly had a good time and it wasn't until 12 when it was over. Santana was exhausted. She made it halfway until she got to tired so Puck carried her to the car. She snuggled into his chest as he walked to the car. He put her in the passenger seat and then drove to the hotel. She continued to sleep against his shoulder until he pulled up to the hotel. Then he helped her up and walked her into their room. Once after closing the door he picked her up again and set her on the bed.

She began to toss and turn until he grabbed her in a deep embrace. He was one of the very few who new about her nightmares. When she was a kid her mother died and ever since then she has had terrible anxioty which lead to her having nightmares. She always liked having someone in her bed with her and Puck was usually the one to do it. Puck loved Santana and felt it was his job to protect her. So as Santana slept and snuggled into his chest he had no need for sex, he felt so happy with her just sleeping together.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
